Neid and Zavist
Neid and Zavist are bosses appeared in Envy Mask chapter. Overview Neid and Zavist are the prototype Super Soldier built by an unknown researcher, continuing Dr. Rex's failed project. They are reprogrammed after intelligence from human samples in which most of them were female. Later, they appear in Madness (Round 4) and Collapse. They also appear in Round 1 of Paranoia chapter as the mini bosses. Attacks Neid= *Dashes toward the players, then slashes them. The dash will become faster and continuously after Neid's health bar has decreased to a certain amount. *Dashes toward the players, kicks them to the air, then slashes them. *Fights with Zavist to cause shockwaves. |-| Zavist= *Smashes the ground to make shockwaves. *Dashes toward the players, punches them out. *Jumps out of battlefield, then comes back with a tank and smashes it on the battlefield. *Fights with Neid to cause shockwaves. Tips *You can avoid some of Neid's attacks by crouching. *Keep moving when facing them as they mostly attack the ones who are in the same spot. *Go to the corners when Neid and Zavist are fighting each other. There is a trick whereby players can avoid or reduce the shockwave damage by dropping their weapon right before the bosses crash into each other (note that only the first and last shockwave deals damage). *Sometimes, player can see the bosses just walking and don't attack. They will jump into each other and cause shockwave suddenly. Do attention on their actions to avoid that. *When Zavist jumps out of battlefield, before she returns, there will be a red zone which shows the place she targets on. Avoid getting on that place immediately. *Sometimes, the bosses dash to the corners or the outside of the map and get stuck there due to bugs. Take this as an advantage to defeat them quick. *Prior killing Neid before Zavist since her speed and attacks are the most dangerous. *Avoid getting close to them when they have 20% HP left. *BALROG-XI is very recommended as its Balrog Charging System can inflict high damage to both targets at the same time. Try to get fairly close to them when engaging with the BALROG-XI, yet keep your distance so you can avoid getting killed, in order to get the maximum damage output. Minimal Weapons Required Achievements Honor mission Gallery bosshp_bg_left_envy.png|Helper HUD maskofjealousy_newboss_ss1.png|Official screenshot maskofjealousy_newboss_ss2.png|Ditto maskofjealousy_newboss_ss3.png|Ditto maskofjealousy_newboss.png|South Korea poster Neid_zavist_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster neid_zavist_chnposter.png|China poster Neid_zavist_envymask_japanposter.png|Japan poster File:0629_4.png|CSN:Z poster File:606x295-quydia.jpg|Vietnam poster Neid= File:Neid_idle_mdl.png|In-game model File:Neid_death_mdl.png|Ditto, dead File:Neid_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD Neid.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Zavist= File:Zavist_idle_mdl.png|In-game model File:Zavist_death_mdl.png|Ditto, dead File:Zavist_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD File:Zavist_promo_art.png|Promotional art Zavist.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *This is the first time players will need to face 2 main bosses in Zombie Scenario. They are also the first female bosses in Counter-Strike Online. *''Neid'' is a German word while Zavist is a Russian word, both meaning "Envy". *Zavist's appearance resembles Sarah Kerrigan - the queen of Zerg in Starcraft. *Neid and Zavist could have an internal conflict, causing them to fight each other. *They are the first bosses that can speak in Zombie Scenario. *In Indonesia region, Neid is misspelled to Nedi. Category:Zombies Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Zombie scenario 4 boss Category:NPC Category:Female Character